When the Sun goes Down
by RosseDiRousseau
Summary: todo lo que sucede cuando la noche llega


El clic del picaporte se escucho casi enseguida que el entrara, solo dándole tiempo para arrojarse al sofá, y fingir estar durmiendo  
-ya llegue-anuncio al fin la voz de Ana  
-[i]que no hay nadie aquí[/i]-pensó hasta que se topo con su hermano, reparando que estaba dormido, lo arropo con su chaqueta, y siguió su camino.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, y de acuerdo al itinerario de Ana, solo le quedaba una hora antes de marcharse al trabajo nocturno, del cual regresaba en la mañana, descansaba un poco, cuidaba de los niños, y trataba de preparar algún alimento decente, cuando se daba por vencida, simplemente compraba algo de comida rápida, la escuela había sido dejada a un lado, cuando desde hacía un año, ella había tomado la responsabilidad de solventar los gastos de ese hogar.

Roger traía dinero, pero nunca lo suficiente y en últimas fechas, esto era menos frecuente; siendo lo único que agradecían Ana y Patrick, era el hecho de no tener que ver su pendenciero rostro cerca de ellos.

Los gritos de alegría, que emitieron los niños, en la parte alta, lo hicieron sobresaltar, cayendo al suelo, por lo cual solo vio 3 pares de piernas cruzando la estancia.  
-veo que ya despertaste-dijo Ana entre los jaloneos de los pequeños-anda vemos a cenar, traje pizza-acentuando esta palabra por dos ecos infantiles, que corrían alrededor de ella, Roger y Chuk, d años respectivamente, eran enérgicos en esas cuestiones. A pesar de ser sus hermanastros, Patrick nunca demostró afecto por ellos, muy por el contrario, no podía creer que su madre se hubiera fijado en un tipo tan desagradable.

Ya instalados en el comedor, las rebanadas de pizza eran disputadas, de acuerdo al tamaño y contenido de peperoni, sin ganas de luchar por algo tan insignificante, solamente tomo el primer pedazo disponible, ignorando las protestas que le siguieron  
-mira, mira es un envidioso-empezó Roger  
-te la cambio-continuo Chuck  
-no me la va a dar a mi-siguió Roger  
-si siguen discutiendo ya no habrá nada para nadie-concluyo Ana, con las manos en la cintura-así que coman lo que tienen-los niños, comieron en silencio, aunque sus protestas resonaban en la cabeza de

Patrick, quien no dejaba de mirar el reloj, aun faltaban 45 minutos  
-Y bien ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Ana con el mentón recargado entre sus manos, atenta a la respuesta-[i [i]espero que no te hayan regañado tanto[/i]  
Patrick termino de engullir, sorbió un poco de la gaseosa, echando una mirada rápida al reloj, para fijar su vista en su hermana  
-lo normal, ya sabes, regaños, reportes de los ilustrados profesores  
-¿Qué acaso nadie pregunto por tu ausencia?  
-Uno más, uno menos, para ellos no hay diferencia-contesto, aunque recordó a esa profesora Terrance y alejando rápidamente aquel rostro de su mente  
-además eso es mucho mejor-respondió terminando su porción de pizza  
-Pero no es justo que te traten así- pensó Ana tristemente, Patrick incomodo, giro la cabeza, viendo el reloj, impaciente arrugo un pedazo de cartón, arrojándolo después a la basura  
-es lo mejor, si alguien notara el por qué de mi ausencia-tocándose el golpe aun visible en su rostro-empezarían a investigar, y tal vez pensarían que alguien me golpea  
-eso es cierto-contesto exasperada Ana, cerrando los puños fuertemente  
-pero sospecharían del inútil de Roger o hasta de ti-la interrumpió Patrick  
-[i]lo último que faltaría, que nos separaran[/i]-pensó Ana, bajando la vista, solo tenía 17 años, no podía fungir como tutora legal, Roger solo era un parapeto inútil, ya que siendo el único adulto en esa casa no hacía mucha gala de sus obligaciones.

Los niños, aburridos se habían retirado a ver la televisión, Patrick impaciente tamborileaba los dedos, viendo como el minutero recorría lentamente los números.  
-¿Algo te inquieta?-pregunto Ana, que guardaba el resto de la comida, dentro del refrigerador  
-nada solo estoy un poco aburrido-contesto rápidamente, mientras veía como su hermana concluía con sus tareas, hasta que esta le arrojo un trapo en la cara  
-pues puedes ayudar un poco, limpia esto y veraz como se te pasa el tiempo-Patrick sin protestar hizo caso y comenzó a levantar los trastos sucios y a limpiar la mesa, lavo y guardo los trastos y como había predicho su hermana, mágicamente el minutero indico que ya había transcurrido una hora  
-Carajo ya es tarde-pensó Ana viendo el mismo reloj, subió corriendo a cambiarse, tiempo que aprovecho Patrick para tomar algunas cosas de su mochila, Ana comenzó con las instrucciones de siempre  
-cuida a los niños, haz tu tarea y no salgas-concluyo cerrando la puerta

-lo siento, pero ahora no podre obedecerte-suspiro mientras veía como se alejaba por la calle, decidido, se encamino hacia donde estaban los niños, para llamar su atención, les puso en frente una barra de chocolate que había comprado semanas atrás  
-oigan ustedes dos, saldré y no sé a qué hora regrese, si no salen y se quedan quietos se las daré-Roger estuvo a punto de arrebatársela, pero él la guardo al instante  
-la tendrán cuando vuelva y vea que la casa este intacta, bien cerrare la puerta por fuera-los niños asintieron, para después centrar su vista en el televisor, Patrick se dio la vuelta, quizás para despedirse, pero al no ver a quien dirigirse, finalmente cerro, respiro profundamente y con esto comenzó a correr, hacia donde se había acordado el encuentro.

¿Qué lo motivaba? ¿Qué movía sus pies tan frenéticamente? Una semana atrás el solo asomarse por la ventana, hubiera sido un reto, ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente, el salir a la calle. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía?  
Smoking no sabía donde vivía, podía fácilmente esconderse hasta que todo se olvidara, incluso denunciarlo ante la policía, pero había tomado una resolución, debía volver a verlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

¿Por qué? Se volvió a preguntar, respirando agitadamente, era tal el frio que se formaban vahos blancos delante de él, tal vez eran varios motivos, entre ellos estaba harto de esconderse, de sentirse indefenso, pero quizás la principal razón, era porque ese tipo había conocido a su padre.

Si la curiosidad mato al gato, el era un gato que se dirigía voluntariamente hacia una perrera, de donde quizás no regresar, pero ya no importaba, su corazón estaba por salirse, había llegado.

Un pequeño brillo rojo le indico la presencia de una persona, el humo inconfundible del cigarrillo, era tan fuerte que lo podía percibir a la distancia, Patrick exhalando abruptamente descargo toda su respiración.

Era una silueta, que grácilmente se deslizaba hacia él, de quien se trataba quedo aclarado cuando llego a su lado

I SAID WHO´S THAT GIRL THERE?  
I WONDER WHAT WENT WRONG  
SO THAT SHE HAD TO ROAM THE STREETS  
SHE DUN´T DO MAJOR CREDIT CARDS

I DOUBT SHE DOES RECEIPTS  
IT´S ALL NOT QUITE LEGITIMATE

-hola guapo-saludo una voz aguda mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo

La chica sobrepasaba su estatura el cabello le rozaba los hombros, era tan oscuro como la chaqueta de piel que cubría su dorso, unos jeans ajustados, junto con unas botas altas, que se extendían por las largas piernas un curioso pendiente traía como único accesorio, unas pestañas largas enmarcaban unos enormes ojos marrones, por ultimo carnosos labios rojos, ocupados con un cigarrillo, le otorgaban un aspecto temible y atractivo a la vez, irresistible de ignorar

-¿en dónde está el?-pregunto un tanto impaciente  
-digamos que él está ocupado, y no ha podido venir a tu encuentro-la chica respondió desganada-llámame Tink- miro su reloj de pulsera, y sin aviso lo tomo del brazo  
-debemos marcharnos-Patrick no opuso resistencia, estaba tan sorprendido que se dejo guiar

Estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que no percibía lo que alguien más pensaba, no podía creer que alguien estuviera en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tink solo se limitaba a seguir caminando, su mirada era sombría.

Tras varios minutos, se detuvieron, una multitud reunida frente a un edificio, que indicaba todo menos que se tratara de un negocio, al menos por un minúsculo letrero oxidado, "Lucky Dragon", o eso se alcanzaba a distinguir por lo desgatado que lucía

Entre empujones se situaron al frente, varios reclamos se hicieron presentes  
Tink sin hacer caso, toco una puerta metálica, a un ritmo marcado, una ventanilla se deslizo, después de ser inspeccionados, abrieron el portón para darles paso  
-bienvenida Tink no te esperaba tan temprano y con acompañante-saludo el tipo detrás de la puerta en tono burlón  
-lo único seguro con él es que no hay nada seguro, me mando por un encargo-refiriéndose a Patrick-voy a dejar el paquete  
-Tink como siempre tan cumplida-expreso sarcástico el grandulón, habituada a ese trato simplemente se adelanto, con Patrick a un lado que no había articulado palabra alguna

Aquel lugar por dentro era inmenso, era una extraña mezcla entre restaurante y casino, pantallas, mesas atiborradas, meseros moviéndose entre comensales ruidosos, discusiones, risotadas, y hasta lamento eran la constante, Patrick quiso observar mejor pero era empujado por Tink, hasta un pasillo en la que habían varias puertas, el escándalo disminuyo notablemente.  
De repente se toparon con una persona, que a simple vista no se podría definir quien o que era, miro a Tink con aire de superioridad, pero fijo su atención en el recién llegado

AND WHAT A SCUMMY MAN  
JUST GIVE HIM HALF A CHANCE  
I BET HE´LL ROB YOU IF HE CAN  
I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES, YEAH  
THAT HE´S GOT A DRIVING BAN  
AMONGST SOME OTHER OFFENCES

-¿ahora juegas con niños?-su voz era muy aguda para tratarse de un varón  
Era un joven, muy delgado, dándole una apariencia femenina, el peinado punk, dividía su cabello en dos tonos, un morado y uno rubio, una lagrima estaba tatuada en su ojo izquierdo, su ropa era digna de un cirquero, un pantalón negro y un saco a cuadros, el chico se percato que era observado, dirigiendo una mirada de repulsión hacia Patrick

-oh si claro, me aburrí de los viejos pretenciosos como tú y salí a la guardería-contesto ella sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado  
-pues vete a otro lado a jugar con tu muñeca-algo en esa oración irritaron de tal manera a Patrick haciéndolo contestar  
-muñeca o no, espero a Smoking así que a un lado-dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir  
-pero ¿cómo te atreves mocoso?-contesto ofendido, aunque por sus además femeninos le daban un aire cómico con lo cual no se le podía tomar en serio  
-adiós tenemos un juego al que tú no estás invitado-Tink soltó una risita entrando junto con Patrick a una habitación. Decorada al estilo, oriental, estaba alistada, con una botella sumergida en hielo, vasos boca abajo la rodeaban, esperando a ser llenados, era tan elegante digno de un restaurante lujoso

AND I´VE SEEN HIM WITH GIRLS OF THE NIGHT  
AND HE TOLD ROXANNE TO PUT ON HER RED LIGHT  
THEY´RE ALL INFECTED BUT HE´LL BE ALRIGHT  
CAUSE HE´S A SCUMBAG, DON´T YOU KNOW  
I SAID HE´S A SCUMBAG, DON´T YOU KNOW!

Un olor dulzón emano de la botella cuando Tink la descorcho, sirviendo generosamente, se dejo caer en una de las sillas, saco un cigarrillo, Patrick lo encendió, cortesía entre fumadores, exhalando la nicotina, parecía estar más relajada  
-como odio a ese tipo, se cree la abeja reina cuando no es más que un zangano- sacudio el cigarrillo en un ornamentado cenicero, con la otra mano sujeto el vaso y se disponía a beber  
-¿no me dejaras bebiendo sola?-alargándole un vaso rebosante, el olor dulzón se acentuó, Patrick que en su vida había probado el alcohol, miraba el vaso indeciso  
-¿o lo prefieres con jugo de fruta y hielo? A mí me gusta más solo, pero puedo prepáratela-dijo Tink deduciendo que ese chico no sabía de que hablaba  
-yo lo prefiero así-contesto, y para demostrarlo sorbió un poco, arrepintiéndose en el acto, eran navajas y no liquido lo que se deslizo por su garganta, Tink no pudo contener la risa, con el herido orgullo trago, incluso sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y encendían las mejillas ¿Aunque eso era efecto del vodka o era algo más?  
-como se le ocurre darle de su veneno personal, aun niño de pecho-comento y para demostrar lo dicho, bebió de un solo trago  
-lo ves lo mejor sería que regresaras a casa este no es un lugar para un niño-le dijo  
-yo tengo un asunto pendiente-respondió el, no permitiría que lo siguieran mangoneando  
-pero ¿que asuntos puedes tener en un lugar como este?-lo siguió cuestionando

El silencio era incomodo, no podía soportarlo más, hasta que la puerta se abrió, al instante Tink se levanto, Patrick la imito  
Smoking ingreso, su cara reflejaba hastió, quitándose un abrigo gris, que Tink sujeto y colgó en un perchero, empezó a desanudarse la corbata, la chica jalando una silla lo invito a sentarse, mientras ella se ubicaba a un lado de el  
Smoking lo miro y sonrió  
-veo que empezaron la fiesta sin mi-Tink sirvió en otro vaso  
-¿todo un hombre de honor no es así Junior?-sorbiendo de aquella bebida como si tomara agua  
-yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo  
-eso habla bien de ti, pero no quieres sentarte, ¿piensas pasarte toda la noche de pie?  
-¿toda la noche?-pensó Patrick alarmado  
-tu estadía dependerá del comportamiento demostrado  
-pero ¿como lo supo? es como si leyera mis pensamientos-estaba alarmado no figuraba quedarse por tanto tiempo  
-tus gestos te delatan, no necesito leer la mente Junior-el aun impresionado se sentó al fin  
-se que te preguntaras, ¿que quiere este tipo conmigo?-Patrick ansiaba conocer la respuesta  
-es fácil, quiero que formes parte de mi equipo de trabajo-

Acaso ¿había escuchado bien? No también Tink estaba sorprendida por esa cuestión  
-así que era eso-pensó decepcionado, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás, estaba en la perrera y era seguro que no saldría inmune de ese lugar, fuera lo que fuera decidió seguir con el juego, no le quedaba otra opción

ALTHOUGH YOU´RE TRYING NOT TO LISTEN  
AVERT YOUR EYES AND STARIN´ AT THE GROUND  
SHE MAKES A SUBTLE PROPOSITION  
I´M SORRY LOVE I´LL HAVE TO TURN YOU DOWN

Después de otro largo e incomodo silencio Patrick no pudo contenerse mas  
-¿para que podría servir alguien como yo?-pregunto un tanto desesperado  
-tienes, ojos, oídos y cerebro con eso te basta-contesto Smoking paciente  
-yo escuche que corres muy rápido-agrego Tink, tratando de animarlo  
Patrick hizo caso omiso aquel comentario, dio un trago a la olorosa bebida  
-vaya con este cuerpo debo ser el más apto, pero para ser un saco de boxeo-continuo el estomago se le encogió, termino la bebida, disipando ese dolor  
-vamos chico, recuerda a David y Goliat-dijo Smoking, quien le sirvió nuevamente  
-Eso ¿qué tiene que ver?-Patrick encontraba esa conversación cada vez mas bizarra  
-David derroto a Goliat, no por la fuerza sino por su audacia e inteligencia  
-¿quieres que vaya con una honda a todos lados?, eso déjaselo a un niño o a Bart Simpson-los efectos del alcohol se estaban haciendo presentes, ahora Patrick parecía mas despreocupado  
-estoy hablando en serio Junior-Smoking hablaba en un tono severo, tratando de recalcar esa actitud  
-tu si lo deseas puedes dominar al mismo demonio con la mirada, pero para eso hace falta entrenamiento  
-¿cómo lo conseguiría?-pregunto Patrick aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
-trabaja para mí, yo te enseñaría como-concluyo Smoking con un tono frio y calculador, agregando-no solo de esto también hablaríamos de otros asuntos  
-eso suena tentador, pero que haría yo exactamente-Patrick tomo otro sorbo, eso parecía darle valor para continuar  
-serias un mensajero, buena paga, encargos fáciles sin ningún riesgo-Smoking hablaba como quien vendiera un producto-eso si procurare tu seguridad  
-que considerado de tu parte-dijo Patrick sarcástico  
-tengo mis razones, aunque no lo creas-contesto Smoking con una sonrisa  
-y bien ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-su mirada expresaba confianza, dando por hecho que había conseguido su objetivo

Tink los miraba alternadamente, esperaba la respuesta del joven pelinegro  
Patrick recordó la frase de su madre "Dios nunca cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana", pero ¿qué tal si un demonio estuviera dándole una llave maestra?  
-al carajo, acepto, enlístame o lo que sea que hagas-dijo de manera efusiva, terminando con su cuarta porción  
AND OH HE MUST BE UP TO SUMMAT  
WANT HALF A CHANCE TO SHOW HE´S MORE THAN LIKELY  
I´VE GOT A FEELING IN MY STOMACH  
I START TO WONDER WHAT HIS STORY MIGHT BE  
WHAT HIS STORY MIGHT BE

Smoking sonrió de oreja a oreja  
-brindemos-la botella proporciono las últimas gotas que le quedaban  
-por Junior nuestro nuevo miembro-los tres sostuvieron en alto sus vados para después vaciarlos en sus gargantas  
-qué bueno que aceptaras, este club es solo para miembros  
-entiendo era eso o salir en una bolsa negra-dijo Patrick divertido  
-aprendes rápido-lo felicito Smoking- lo he notado, eso es lo que me gusta de ti-concluyo Smoking revolviéndole el cabello, Patrick protesto mientras Tink reía divertida, alguien toco la puerta, el chico con el que se habían topado antes asomo la cabeza  
-siento interrumpir esta velada tan memorable, pero solicitan su presencia-en esa voz se indicaba un respeto que antes no había demostrado, Smoking con una mueca de disgusto volteo a verlo  
-¿no ves que estoy atendiendo un negocio?-claramente irritado, el chico retrocedió temeroso  
-son ordenes del superior-ante esa respuesta, Smoking bajo la defensiva, solo Patrick desconocía quien era esa persona, ya que Tink se apresto a colocarle el abrigo, Smoking se anudo nuevamente la corbata, el chico esperaba por el  
-lo siento Junior nos veremos después-alargo la mano estrechando su mano, Tink lo iba a seguir, cuando él la detuvo  
-ahora estas a cargo de Junior-le indico, el chico cerró la puerta detrás de el

-como veo esta noche hare de niñera-suspiro Tink, viendo como Patrick se tambaleaba tratando de ponerse de pie, su plan era dejarlo en el sitio donde se habían encontrado, pero al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba cambio de opinión  
-¿recuerdas donde vives?-toco su mejilla, su rostro se encendió no solo por la bebida sino por aquella cercanía  
-vaya es la primera vez que tomas así, por eso se te subió tan rápido- quitándose el abrigo, dejando ver una blusa blanca escotada, lo cubrió a el  
-venga Junior es hora de ir dormir-lo rodeo con el brazo, conduciéndolo por el atestado establecimiento, regresar a la calle silenciosa le hizo recordar que esa era la realidad  
-y bien ¿qué dices?, acabas de vender tu alma al diablo-Tink tratando de conversar  
-yo no lo veo así-contesto el  
-eso dices por ahora-ahora subían por una pendiente, haciendo el camino más forzado  
-¿lo dices por experiencia propia?-pregunto Patrick intrigado, el viento de la madrugada revolvió sus cabellos, quería descansar pero tenía que continuar caminando  
-podría decirse, era un poco mayor que tu cuando lo conocí-su mirada denotaba nostalgia, quizás melancolía  
-veo tienes varios años trabajando para el-comento en disculpa  
-más de los que quisiera contar, me pregunto qué es lo que ha visto en ti, apenas eres un niño-Tink hablaba con un tono suave  
-es precisamente lo que odio de mi-Patrick se sintió nuevamente indefenso  
-no tienes de que avergonzarte, pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa-incluso Joker era muy joven cuando ingreso, al ver la cara de duda contesto  
-el chico al que vimos antes, así que cuídate la retaguardia es muy celoso y tu serás la novedad  
-¿eso me debe halagar o asustar?  
-un poco de ambas-dijo Tink guiñándole un ojo

Llegaron a su domicilio, el entrego el abrigo, sacando después las llaves  
-trata de moderar lo que bebes, mañana recordaras esto-dijo ella burlona, aunque después su rostro se volvió serio  
-espero que sepas lo que haces o te arrepentirás-lo abrazo, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo  
-buenas noches y buena suerte-se despidió finalmente, Patrick iba a preguntarle cuando se volverían a encontrar, pero ella tal sombra nocturna se había alejado. Totalmente eufórico, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, ni siquiera se desnudo para dormir, ya que en cuanto toco su cabeza la almohada quedo profundamente dormido

YEH, COS THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
YEH THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
AND THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
AROUND HERE  
AROUND

David y Goliat, Goliat y David, el demonio, el es el demonio, Goliat es el demonio quien viene por mí. Escucho sus pasos, se acerca cada vez más, el portón pronto va a ser derribado, un golpe más y quedare a su merced, me está llamando, está llamando a  
-Patrick, o sales o entro por ti-era Ana, su voz sonaba hueca distante, Patrick quien había soñado todo, intento responder pero tenía la garganta tan seca que pensó que si la abría saldría arena por ella.

La luz lastimo sus ojos, se levanto tan bruscamente, que fue a dar contra el piso, golpeándose las rodillas, profirió una maldición, aunque esto ayudo a despertarlo por completo.

Cambiándose tan rápido como pudo, ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y descoordinados, termino de ajustarse los tenis, cuando el rostro de su hermana apareció.  
-de seguro te desvelaste viendo la tele, la encontré encendida cuando llegue-el sin contestar paso a su lado, dirigiéndose al lavabo, echo agua sobre su rostro la sed le era tan insoportable que pego los labios al grifo, sintió como el liquido recorría su garganta, fue una sensación de alivio momentáneo, ya que el asco apareció en su lugar.

Lavándose los dientes, ya que no soporto aquel aliento, se dirigió a la cocina, miro el reloj en efecto desde hace 10 minutos tenía que haberse puesto en marcha. Algo mas sobresalía en la habitación, era la chaqueta de Roger que estaba tirada sobre una silla evito verla, sabía que el tipo estaba en casa.

Ana que lo seguía vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos  
-[i]no se que hacer con este chico, no puedo estar todo el día detrás de el [/i]-colocándose junto a la estufa, se dispuso a cocinar-¿qué quieres para desayunar?-pregunto encendiéndola  
-no tengo hambre-su voz sonó áspera, se aclaro la garganta e intento de nuevo  
-comeré algo en la escuela-ella entonces tomo su bolso saco una cartera y le entrego un par de billetes  
-toma no es mucho pero espero compres algo decente, vete en autobús-agrego dándole unas monedas-caminando llegaras muy tarde-concluyo, cerrando la pequeña cartera  
-[i]ni modo hoy tendré que irme caminando [/i]-alzo el bolso cuando percibió un olor particular  
-¿no hueles a alcohol?-recorriendo la habitación para encontrar el origen de ese olor

Patrick con un par de zancadas estaba ahora en la puerta, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho aún conservaba ese tufo.  
-nos veremos más tarde-se despidió el ya casi en la calle-ya no te preocupes por mí, quieres  
Su hermana salió para verificar que subiera al autobús que hacia parada en la esquina, al ser observado, no le quedo más alternativa que abordarlo, cosa de la cual maldeciría.

Subir aquel autobús solo se podía comparar a la experiencia de montar un juego mecánico, movimientos bruscos, impedían que él se apoyara adecuadamente, el sudor de las manos le impedía aferrarse a los pasamanos, el olor a gasolina y neumático quemado, incrementaba el asco que venía arrastrando, cambiando el color de blanco pálido a amarillo.

Agradeció cuando el autobús se detuvo, por poco cae al descender, sentía como si todo el estomago fuera escapar de su cuerpo, las personas, los objetos todo le daba vueltas, con un ligero temblor se dirigió al aula, cuando su cuerpo no pudo contenerse más, el lo supo, ya que solo alcanzo a arquearse sobre el primer bote de basura que tuvo disponible.

Las risas y expresiones de asco y burla no se hicieron esperar, era tal su malestar, que no recordó como llego a la enfermería, quien le había colocado una manta encima y dejado a un lado un balde, por si acaso.

La profesora Terrance, que quiso hablar con él un día antes, ahora se ocupaba de llenar algunos documentos, a falta de personal algunos de esos profesores realizaban actividades extras, en ese cado, la maestra hacia de enfermera.  
-no puedes estar en estas condiciones, deberé llamar a tu tutor para que venga por ti-decía mientras levantaba el auricular  
-no es nada, algo que comi- Patrick se levanto alarmado, la visita de su hermana, le traería graves problemas.  
-lo siento pero es el procedimiento-cuando se disponía marcar Patrick puso la mano encima de este  
-por favor, no quiero molestarla trabaja demasiado, deje que descanse por ahora-dijo con una lastimera-si la hace venir solo la inquietara-su actuación era digna de un Oscar.  
La profesora miraba indecisa  
-son las reglas-contesto poco convencida-aunque si prometes irte directo a tu casa,-dijo en voz baja casi un susurro  
-gracias maestra-Patrick dejo caer la manta, sacudiendo la mano de aquella señora  
-vamos vete antes que cambies de opinión-agrego ella comprensiva

Patrick se encamino a la salida, al menos tendría la tarde libre, para descansar y poner en claro sus pensamientos  
Los pasillos lucían vacios, excepto por el conserje que terminaba su labor, con justificante en mano, pasó sin decir nada, estaba libre de aquella jornada escolar.

Su estómago exigía alimento y aún se encontraba fatigado así que debía encontrar un sitio en el que aguardar hasta que llegara la hora de regresar. Cruzó el estacionamiento encontrándose con una persona a la que no esperaba ver tan pronto

-tu deberías de estar ahí adentro-dijo Tink ahora lucia un suéter azul marino, una falda escocesa rojinegra, hubiera pasado por una colegiala cualquiera  
-y tú ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el sin detenerse, obligándola a seguirlo  
-veo que aun sufres resaca-mientras caminaba encendió un cigarrillo  
-no agradeces nada, solo quería devolverte esto-dijo alargando una cartera  
-pero eso no es mío-dijo sorprendido  
-claro que lo es-ella lo puso entre sus manos insistente-Patrick sin otro remedio, la sostuvo  
-además te enviaron esto-extrajo un sobre de su bolso, el chico lo tomo sin preguntar nada, el peso le indico que algo más que papel se encontraba dentro de el  
-gracias, no debiste molestarte-dijo tratando de abrirlo  
-te recomiendo que no lo hagas en la calle-Tink detuvo su intento, se encontraban en una esquina, el semáforo indico que podían cruzar, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, un auto plateado se detuvo frente a ellos, como quien aborda un taxi, Tink abrió la portezuela trasera  
-nos veremos después-le dijo abordando el vehículo, quien lo conducía o quien lo acompañaba era imposible saberlo por los vidrios polarizados.

AND LOOK HERE COMES A FORD MONDEO  
ISN´T HE MISTER INCONSPICUOUS  
AND HE DUN´T HAVE TO SAY ´OWT  
SHE´S IN A STANCE READY TO GET PICKED UP

Con La luz verde los autos emprendieron su carrera, Patrick vio aquel lujoso ejemplar, cerca de ahí se encontraba un restaurante de comida rápida, tomo los billetes, el conto, lo suficiente para un paquete sencillo, espero a la luz roja para cruzar.

Sentándose en una mesa hasta el fondo, se dispuso a revisar aquellos paquetes que se le habían entregado.

Tomo primero la billetera, lucia sencilla, de un color azul mezclilla, no llamaría la atención, pero al abrirla tuvo que poner una mano en la boca, reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa: un manojo de billetes estaba dentro de ella, Patrick lo agito, tal cantidad de dinero no lo había visto junta.

Una hoja azul sobresalía, con letra desigual un mensaje estaba escrito  
"Es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, disfrútalo, Tink PD: abre el sobre es de suma importancia"  
Patrick apresurado abrió tan deprisa el sobre, que el contenido reboto contra la mesa, consistía de un pequeño celular, un dije y otra carta, que a diferencia del primer mensaje, estaba escrita con una letra elegante y pulcra.

"Estimado Patrick:  
Es un verdadero privilegio para mí el haberte encontrado. Aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las más favorables, aun así no sabes cuánto me alegro que haya sucedido. Yo soy una persona más cercana a ti de lo que aparento, tal vez no lo recuerdes, eres demasiado joven, pero alguna vez tuve la dicha de conocer a tu padre…"

Patrick acerco la hoja, como si eso constatará lo que acababa de leer; ahí estaba la prueba, en sus manos se encontraba una muestra de lo que había deducido desde antes, pero miles de incógnitas sobrevinieron ¿Cómo su padre estaba relacionado a un mafioso? ¿Conocía Smoking el motivo de su muerte? Emocionado prosiguió con la lectura

BET SHE´S DELIGHTED WHEN SHE SEES HIM  
PULLING IN AND GIVING HER THE EYE  
BECAUSE SHE MUST BE FUCKING FREEZING  
SCANTILY CLAD BENEATH THE CLEAR NIGHT SKY  
IT DON´T STOP IN THE WINTER, NO AND...

"…aun resiento su partida, siendo una total desgracia, ya que era la persona más noble y valiosa que tuve la oportunidad de tratar. Esta es quizás la forma más rara, pero yo tratare de protegerte de ahora en adelante nadie volverá a meterse contigo"

Aun sin saber que pensar, descubrió que del otro lado, continuaba el mensaje  
"Como habíamos acordado, deberás trabajar para mí. Por mi seguridad, y la tuya por supuesto, ese celular solo puede recibir o realizar llamadas al número que se encuentra registrado. Este será el instrumento que usare para comunicarnos, la mayoría de las veces alguien más te recibirá, pero solo yo seré tu superior inmediato. Alerta, puedo llamarte a cualquier hora, ya que te advierto, no tolero ni la impuntualidad y la ineficiencia. Sin más por el momento, me despido"

No había firma en aquella misiva, Patrick se colgó el dije alrededor del cuello, aquel sentimiento de euforia invadió su cuerpo, se sentía capaz de realizar cualquier cosa.

Después de realizar una visita a un mini mercado, en donde se había hecho provisiones de cigarrillos, satisfecho cargaba guarniciones destinada a la alacena. Si tendría dinero mal habido, haría buen uso de él.

Dejando las bolsas en el suelo, se arrojo al sillón, contaba el dinero, haciendo cálculos de cuanto sería necesario para comprarse un reproductor de música nuevo, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho cuando cerraron la puerta, sin aviso alguno le arrebataron aquel pequeño tesoro  
-Miren que tenemos aquí-Roger claramente ebrio, arrastraba las palabras al hablar, Patrick se levanto de un salto, arrojándose en contra de el para recuperarlo, pero Roger siendo mas alto y corpulento, tenia la ventaja inmediata.  
-¿Como lo conseguiste? ¿Vendiendo drogas? ¿o acaso te prostituyes?-Patrick encolerizado arrojo un puñetazo, pero fue devuelto con un golpe seco en el rostro  
-¿Tu crees que yo soy idiota? Vi como ayer en la noche te andabas paseando por el parque, y no estabas solo ¿Quién era tu amiguita?-dijo agitando los billetes  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, si lo hago es porque hace falta dinero en esta casa-contesto limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que corría de su nariz  
-eso me gano de mantener hijos ajenos, si no fuera tan amable los hubiera sacado a patadas a ti y a la inútil de tu hermana-Roger sujeto por el cuello a Patrick, este forcejeaba  
-pero tal vez le puedas presentar a tu nueva amiga, ganaría mas si se vendiera allá fuera-como respuesta recibió un puntapié en la entrepierna

-nunca hables asi de mi hermana, cerdo borracho, déjanos en paz y dedica tu tiempo a embriagarte que es lo único que sabes hacer-Patrick se encontraba en el piso, resoplaba, no dejaría que alguien lo volviera a intimidar  
-maldita sea, ahora ya me hiciste enojar-nuevamente lo tomo por el cuello, Patrick cerro los puños dispuesto a defenderse cuando un sonido desconocido que provenía de su bolsillo, los interrumpió  
-uy ese debe ser tu amiguita-Roger saco el celular y con una sonrisa sádica, lo abrió, pero cuando en cuanto escucho la voz, soltó el aparato como si estuviera ardiendo

THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
YEH THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
AND THEY SAID IT CHANGES WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN  
AROUND HERE

-[i]imposible ese tipo no debía estar en la ciudad[/i]dejando ir a Patrick, se hizo hacia atrás tropezando con el sillón, quedando en una posición ridícula.  
[i]no el no puede estar aquí, no debe estar aquí[/i]sudaba copiosamente, Patrick estaba asombrado, tomo el celular  
-Junior, ¿por que no contestabas?-Smoking sonaba irritado  
-Lo siento, tenia una platica muy animada con un amigo-dijo mirando fijamente a Roger, que aun no se sobreponía de esa impresión  
-Bien es la única vez que lo dejo pasar ¿Entendiste?-prosiguió Smoking su voz resonó  
-Así será, Smoking-como lo esperaba al escuchar este nombre, Patrick vio como Roger pataleaba tratando de incorporarse  
-Entonces escucha con atención, nos veremos en la avenida central, a los ocho en punto, no quiero retrasos-concluyo colgando, Patrick hizo lo mismo con su celular. Con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió hacia donde estaba Roger, se inclino quedando a la misma altura, tomo el fajo de billetes, posando su mano en el hombro del petrificado tipo.

-Y bien ¿decías algo?-pregunto sarcástico a Roger  
-no, nada, yo-titubeaba al hablar-haz lo que quieras pero no le digas sobre mi-suplicaba, Patrick no podía creer lo que estaba viendo  
[i]crei que al fin había huido de el/i] no me involucres, en tus asuntos-dijo bajando la mirada.  
-por favor no te creas tan importante-golpeo suavemente con la mano la mejilla  
-pero te advierto, que no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de esa manera-Roger asintió, se levanto complacido, se levanto cruzando lentamente la estancia

Patrick triunfante salió de aquella estancia, y se sentó en el pórtico, encendió un cigarrillo, disfruto del frio de la tarde, aquella victoria, tal vez era algo insignificante, pero ahora se sentía poderoso de haber derribado a un gigante.

WHAT A SCUMMY MAN  
JUST GIVE HIM HALF A CHANCE  
I BET HE´LL ROB YOU IF HE CAN  
CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES THAT HE´S GOT A NASTY PLAN  
I HOPE YOU´RE NOT INVOLVED AT ALL


End file.
